The invention is directed to a dispenser (cannister) for scattering or dispersing of munitions which is composed of a plurality of tube groupings for receiving the munitions to be dispersed.
Such scattering dispensers have already become known in various embodiments. In DE-PS 35 00 163, a dispersing dispenser is disclosed in which, respectively, the first ejection tubes of a tube grouping are connected with a collective gas generator and where the tubes available after ejection of the munitions serve, respectively, as compressed gas reservoirs for the ejection tubes which must be respectively next supplied with compressed gas. By this special design, a uniform coverage of the dispersing surface is achieved whereby the energy consumption is reduced compared to other systems. Various possibilities are proposed for the required velocity variation, for instance, by producing the compressed gas still beyond the ejection process, wherein the munitions space just liberated serves as an additional compressed air reservoir or that additionally a so-called buffer reservoir is filled which communicates with a respective first ejection tube or with additional ejection tubes. Furthermore, throttling points or outlet apertures are provided in the gas communication channels.